


Two Out Of Three

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Best Friends In Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/M, Firsts, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Roommates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Prompt:Oral"It's nothing bad!" Yachi squeaked, but that wasn't all that reassuring. Well, it wasn't bad either. She was a little bit of a worrier no matter what.Ryuu sighed and smiled at her, touching her ankle right where her sock ended so he could thumb over her smooth skin. "I didn't think it would be, but thanks anyway."Noya turned fully and rested his arms on the couch cushion, hiding his mouth as he peered up at Ryuu, then darted his eyes to Yachi. "It's really not. We're just nervous," he mumbled.





	Two Out Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW November Day 15: A second installment in my DemiPolyBabes universe! These three are a couple months into their poly relationship and want to try new stuff. <3

It turned out that dating two people at once was actually easier than you'd expect. Yeah, there was _communication_ stuff that needed to be worked out maybe more... deliberately than it would if he just had a girlfriend, but Ryuu found over time that—really—they were all much more comfortable when they talked about things and everyone got comfy with the idea, or the boundaries, or the labels, or the birth-control, or the recipe that Yachi had been thinking about making with her mixer that _could_ take a chunk of time from their scheduled Saturday morning cuddle-puddle. 

(Yeah, they did cuddle-puddles now. 

Ryuu was the only one who _called_ them cuddle-puddles, but that was what they were!) 

Anyway, living with your best friends who were also both your... persons—your people—your partners, turned out to be the best thing ever about college. Ryuu had known it would be awesome, but mid-way around second year made a bigger difference once they'd all confessed after their first time messing around in Noya's bed that they not only wanted things to keep happening in Noya's bed, but that they'd like to maybe date and do romantic stuff, too! 

Ryuu was always a big talker, pretty transparent and generous with his emotions, but this was next-level stuff, talking with Noya and Yachi. 

That's not to say that they couldn't be spontaneous! 

But usually, at least two out of three knew ahead of time how to broach a subject. 

When Ryuu got back from his late class (the dreaded late class that he had thought was on Thursdays but was actually on Fridays), the music was on in the living room. Noya was sitting on the floor with his back to the kotatsu they'd all got together at the beginning of second term, and Yachi was tucked in between his splayed legs, a game controller in her little hands as they frowned deeply at the screen. 

Reaching behind him on the table, Noya snacked on some fresh cookies—the apartment smelled _amazing,_ like sugar and ginger and something citrusy—as he directed her to "strafe, no— _strafe!_ " and Yachi shrieked when she jolted the controller to the left instead of hitting the right button. 

They both looked up at him, and where he'd usually get a loud welcome with a side of big, beaming smiles, Ryuu got a set of red cheeks and shy, mumbling hellos. Yachi's character died onscreen as Ryuu grinned, yelling out, "FRIDAY!" and stomped to his room to throw his messenger bag on his bed before swiftly changing into sweats and his old Karasuno sweater. 

When he returned to the living room and swanned into the kitchen to grab some tea from the perpetually hot kettle (surprisingly, Noya's habit and not Yachi's), they had already paused the game and stood, holding hands for a moment before parting and coming up to him. 

Ryuu loved being tall, because when his little girlfriend and little boyfriend sandwiched him in a hug, he felt really, really manly for some reason. 

"What's up?" he asked, and Noya grinned sheepishly up at him before tilting his head to steal a kiss. 

Ryuu thrummed with happiness at the feeling, at the taste of Yachi's ginger molasses cookies at the corner of Noya's mouth, and curled his arm around Noya's shoulders, careful of his full mug as he did. 

"Wanna make ramen?" Yachi asked, tucking her head under Ryuu's arm and rubbing her knuckles over his chest with a smile before she took his mug from his hand so he could squeeze them both properly. 

"Shit, yeah I do!" he yelled, and hoisted them both back into the kitchen. 

He made Yachi spill his steeping tea when she squealed with laughter, but there was always more where that came from. 

♥ ♥ ♥ 

They ended up in front of the TV again later, bowls stacked up in the sink and skin warmed from pork broth, with a comedy playing onscreen as they more or less pretended to watch. 

Ryuu had known something was up—obviously—the moment he'd come home, but he was sort of happy to wait them out... for a little while. He knew from experience it sometimes took time to work up the nerve, even with their... maybe abnormally open relationship. 

So, Ryuu sat back on the couch, knees parted with Yachi's fuzzy-socked feet in his lap, and tried to Not Be Weird. Noya was on the floor near Yachi, since they both loved when she played with his hair. 

But tonight they had hands to themselves. (Which would obviously be a big flashing alert if Ryuu didn't already know them so well.) 

"Alright, I'm dying," he said eventually, losing his patience when they'd sat almost in silence for the last half-hour. "Please just say what you gotta say." 

Yachi's toes curled into each other in his lap, and Noya jumped a little, guiltily looking over his shoulder at Ryuu before giving Yachi a nervous smile. 

"It's nothing bad!" Yachi squeaked, but that wasn't all that reassuring. Well, it wasn't bad either. She was a little bit of a worrier no matter what. 

Ryuu sighed and smiled at her, touching her ankle right where her sock ended so he could thumb over her smooth skin. "I didn't think it would be, but thanks anyway." 

Noya turned fully and rested his arms on the couch cushion, hiding his mouth as he peered up at Ryuu, then darted his eyes to Yachi. "It's really not. We're just nervous," he mumbled. 

Ryuu softened (even more, if that was possible). "Aw," he crooned, rubbing his own buzzed head as he fought a blush. "That's... that's okay!" 

"We were—I was thinking... maybe we try something tonight. That we haven't done." 

"Yachi's curious—" 

"Shush, Yuu!" 

"You are, though!" 

Yachi hid her face a little. "We're _both_ —" 

"Curious. Okay!" Ryuu said, laughing helplessly. "You know we'll be cool no matter what." 

Noya reached for Ryuu's knee as Yachi stuttered out, "I wanna... I wanna try, uhm—" she swallowed "—getting you off with my mouth." 

Ryuu went hot. 

It wasn't like they hadn't done anything! They'd rocketed _pretty_ far around the bases the first night they all kissed, but... That same night over ice cream, they also agreed to take it slow from then on, because it'd be hard to do this as a team, and anyway, none of them had been in a relationship lasting more than a month, before! 

Ryuu remembered how he'd had to fight back tears when Noya said, curled under his arm with Yachi holding his hand, that he was serious about them both and wanted to try _really_ hard. 

So, yeah. They'd done stuff, but not much beyond kissing, heavy petting, and the occasional orgasm with tangled fingers and soft moans. 

"Yeah?" he gusted out, and looked at Noya, whose eyes were wide and whose cheeks were bright red. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Noya said, voice low. 

"God," Ryuu said, throat clicking as he looked between the both of them and willed himself not to immediately grab at his crotch. "Okay. _God,_ yeah that's awesome. I'm down." 

Yachi let out a huff of breath, and crawled toward him to press a kiss into his mouth. "Really?" she mumbled against him, and Ryuu nodded, an 'uh-huh' on his tongue as he felt Noya's palm slide more firmly onto his thigh. 

He shivered under their attention—this was one advantage (or disadvantage) of having two partners, getting riled up because of all the different sensations—and felt himself go thick in his sweats as Yachi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and licked into his mouth. 

"Love watching you kiss," Noya said breathlessly, and Ryuu grunted in harmony with Yachi's moan. Ryuu grabbed at Noya's fingers and squeezed, letting him reach further up to touch his hard-on through his pants. 

"Now, right?" Ryuu asked, and Yachi was red as hell but she nodded as she pulled away and scooted off the couch to join Noya at Ryuu's feet. 

"Mhm!" she said, letting Noya pull her halfway into his lap so they could kiss, too. 

Ryuu did grab at his crotch now, fingers overlapping Noya's for a long moment as he listened to their tongues slip against each other between loud huffs of breath. 

When Ryuu leaned back on the couch to angle himself best for them, Yachi went a little quiet, helping him out of his sweats until he was bare from the waist down, dick twitching impatiently as Yachi rose to her knees and Noya pulled her shirt off, revealing a cute polka-dot bra. Noya kissed her collarbone before stripping his own shirt and revealing his smooth, tan skin, and then they both turned back to Ryuu, mouths parted and eyes wide. 

"Now I'm freaking out," Yachi said, and Noya giggled before sobering and pressing his hand back onto Ryuu's thigh, making him jolt a little. 

"Uhm," he said, licking his lips. "I can go first. And you can take over when I'm tired?" 

Yachi took a deep breath and smiled, nodded. 

"Oh god," Ryuu added, holding his dick tight as a pearl of precome dripped from his slit. 

Noya's eyes flicked up to Ryuu's before he leaned in and tentatively kissed in the same places he'd touched earlier: Ryuu's knee, just inside on his thigh, higher up at the thickest part of his quad—making him twitch as tingles bloomed up to his dick, and then he settled between his legs, wrapping his strong fingers around Ryuu's dick and delivering a quick kiss to the head. 

Ryuu blurted more precome just at _that,_ transfixed for a moment before he caught Yachi leaning in close, thighs squeezed tight together as she knelt next to Noya and watched... a little hungrily. 

"You two are gonna kill me— _oh!"_

Noya licked at the underside of his head, his hot-pink tongue lapping up whatever was spilling out of him for a second before he decided to trace down Ryuu's shaft with it, holding it upright and tilting his head so he could suck kisses along it and make Ryuu tense, make him lose his breath _every single time_ his mouth closed on his heated skin. Yachi's fingers wrapped tight around Ryuu's where they had been scrabbling across the couch cushion, and Ryuu groaned as Noya returned to his head and placed him solidly on his tongue. 

"Unh," Noya said, puffing a hot, humming breath over him, before he sucked him in, and Ryuu was gone. 

Gone, gone, gone. 

He thought for a moment he'd come, but he'd only just held his breath for too long as Noya slipped over him almost to the root before shying away and pulling off. 

"Huh," Noya said curiously, leaving Ryuu and Yachi to stare wildly at each other, before Ryuu's head hit the back of the couch as Noya swallowed him into his mouth again. 

"Noya, Noya," Ryuu groaned. "Shit..." 

"You look good, Yuu," Yachi said sweetly, watching him heatedly. Noya reached out and touched her thigh, drawing a tiny noise from her throat when he did, and left it there as he tried out different ways to make Ryuu make the craziest noises with his mouth. 

Ryuu looked at Yachi, at her bra with its strap slipping over one shoulder and revealing the curve of her chest, knowing her pale pink nipples were _just_ hidden— 

Yachi's other hand crept between her legs as she shifted on her knees, and Ryuu groaned at the rushing heat that traveled up his spine at the thought that she was getting off, getting wet, watching. 

Ryuu closed his eyes for a moment, thinking maybe he'd let himself come, but then Noya pulled off of him with a deep suck, and cold air met his erection as Noya turned and leaned in to kiss Yachi again. 

"Okay?" he asked quickly, and Yachi just lunged toward him, licking into his mouth and moaning loudly. 

Ryuu's dick didn't have time to wilt from the cool air, because they were a sight to see. 

"So good, Noya, that was so good," he panted as they kissed below him, and then Yachi was breaking away, leaning over Noya to get to Ryuu, but not before she pressed the heel of her hand between her legs over her blue yoga pants, rubbing for a few breathless moments. 

Noya's hands did exactly what Ryuu's couldn't in the moment. He touched her waist, her back, and traced his fingernails up her thighs to make her shudder, before he guided her back to Ryuu, and held his dick to her mouth. 

"Just cover your—yeah," Noya murmured. "Yeah—oh, fuck your tongue..." 

Yachi licked Ryuu's dick shyly, but her lips dragged obscenely over it like those videos he and Noya had found long ago when they'd first discovered porn. She looked up at Ryuu, face red, red, red, and took him into her mouth. 

Ryuu forced himself to stay still, but Noya had his back, pressing one hand hard into his hip so he wouldn't move. 

"Hitoka, you look so good," Noya continued. "Take it slow—" 

Yachi choked a little, and even though it felt amazing as she gulped around him, Ryuu's hand came up to her face and held her hair gently. "Yacchan," he rasped. "You _feel_ so good." 

"Mna," she replied eloquently when she sucked back off of him, and Ryuu held himself back yet again. He was close, so close already. "I keep choking," she rasped. 

"It's okay," Ryuu said, and found Noya had echoed him almost immediately with the same sentiment. 

God, he liked them so much. 

"Just suck, that feels good too, right Ryuu?" Noya continued, and swept his hand up her thigh as she leaned back in to suck and kiss and bob shallowly over him, making Ryuu twitch and grunt helplessly under her attentions. 

But, soon Yachi was moaning weakly, sucking getting a little sloppy, and when Ryuu opened his eyes—when had he closed them?—he saw Noya's fingers had slipped under her waistband and were moving between her thighs. 

"Gonna come soon," Ryuu warned, and Yachi moved off of him, panting rapidly, before clamping her hand over Noya's wrist. 

"Stop, stop, stop," she said, laughing a little, and Noya obeyed with a grin. 

"Want me?" Noya asked her, gesturing to Ryuu's bobbing dick, and she sighed and curled up to him to let him continue as she rubbed at her jaw. 

"Shit! Shit, _Noya,"_ Ryuu gasped, lolling his head to catch him suck him down again like it was nothing, like it was easy, and Ryuu almost did come then, especially when Noya made a delighted moan around him and _swallowed_ him down to the root, his throat squeezing-hot and making him writhe in his seat again, again, again. 

"Gonna _come,"_ Ryuu wheezed, and Yachi moaned a little before she mirrored what Noya had done earlier and swept her hand to Noya's shorts, wrapping her hand around his erection through the fabric. 

Noya moaned, deep, and Ryuu's heart skipped at the sensation, and then he was spurting hard down Noya's throat. 

Ryuu went limp when he finished, and watched dumbly as Yachi wiped Noya's mouth with her free thumb, pressing it onto his tongue, and moved her hand between his legs as he stared at her, bleary. 

"Shoulda done this in bed," Ryuu found himself saying, and they both looked at him, hands slowing. 

"Why's that?" Yachi asked. She took her hand away from Noya's shorts, causing a bit of a whine to squeeze from his throat. 

"'Cause I could just _roll_ over to reach you, but you're inconveniently placed right now." 

"That—that can be changed," Noya said, his voice hoarse, and then he leaned forward to climb up into Ryuu's lap. Laughing, breath catching, Yachi followed, and then he had his little partners in his arms again. 

He kissed Yachi first, because she was giggling, but then when he turned to Noya, he didn't hesitate either. Noya groaned into his mouth as Ryuu curiously tasted him, tasted himself, and then managed to lift his arm to tangle his fingers in Noya's hair. 

"Yachi, help me get these shorts off of this one," he said after they broke apart. Noya stared at him, hazy, as he let Yachi tug his shorts down over his hips. "Noya, do you have enough brain to get Yachi out of hers?" 

"Barely," Noya said, but he pushed Yachi teasingly onto her back and yanked her tight yoga pants off, leaving her bare except for her bra. 

It was always a special moment when they got to see her like this, so Ryuu quietly reached for her, touching her belly as Noya stroked up her calf to her knee, and then they both yanked her back toward them, laughing as she yelped. 

Leaning over her, Ryuu kissed her neck as Noya returned his fingers to his favorite spot between her legs, and she was writhing and crying out in moments, humping a little into Ryuu's thigh and making his dick twitch like he hadn't just come his brains out moments before. 

"Wanna—" Ryuu said, halfway on the way to a thought, and he moved further down where Noya was lingering, looking up at Yachi who watched him between her fingers. "Can I eat you out, Yacchan?" 

"Fuck," Noya whispered on a breath, and Yachi's legs twitched, giving her away before her nod did. "Hitoka..." 

It didn't take long. Nuzzling up against her Ryuu went breathless with want. He held her butt with one hand and parted her lips with the other, before tentatively kissing her already shining wet-pink folds. He moaned as he slipped his tongue out to taste, and she shrieked quietly, back arching and legs closing around his head. 

He moved his head side to side with his tongue out, slipping over her clit softly as Noya pried her legs apart and made her cry out again, and out of the corner of his eye he saw their fingers tangle once more so she could hold on while she came. 

He tasted her in his mouth, he felt her clench under his tongue, and he groaned as Noya's other hand swept up his spine and scratched over his buzzed head, eyes closed. 

She was red and dripping when he moved away, but before he had a chance to catch his breath Noya leapt on him, kissing him deeply. 

"Oh gosh," Yachi mewled, and they pulled her up again to cradle her as they kissed. 

"One more," Ryuu said against Noya's mouth, and felt more than heard his low moan. "Yachi?" 

Trembling Yachi nodded, and they knelt down over Noya's lap. Noya's dick was smaller than Ryuu's but really, really good-looking (Ryuu was weirdly into how pretty it was, and had maybe mentioned it once or twice to Yachi when they were reminiscing on occasion). 

"You're right," she murmured as if he'd said it aloud. "It's so pretty." 

"Hey," Noya protested, leaning back on his arms and staring down at them intently, but Yachi cut him off with a hand on his stomach. 

"Why don't you give it a kiss?" she suggested, and Ryuu licked his lips before glancing at her. 

Ryuu fit the whole thing in his mouth fairly easily, and made sure to make it slippery and tight like his partners had for him. Noya tasted like... Noya, like his familiar, warm skin, and he filled further on Ryuu's tongue until he was crying out, hips juddering under Ryuu's lips. 

"I wanna finish him," Yachi said, and approached Noya's erection with a new confidence she hadn't had before. 

This was good, because that meant Ryuu could distract her again—maybe make her come again—while she worked. 

"You ready, Yuu?" she said, and pressed a wet kiss to his shaft. 

Ryuu slipped his hand between her legs, behind her thigh while she bobbed her head and made Noya moan, and flickered his fingers over her slippery clit until she was groaning around Noya's dick. 

"Hito-Hitoka—fuck, oh, your mouth," Noya whispered frantically, and Ryuu held Noya's waist as they both shuddered under his hands. 

Yachi made the sweetest noises as she swallowed Noya, but moved away a little too early and got a bit of come on her chest for her troubles, but nobody could complain about that—especially her, since she sat back onto Ryuu's fingers so he'd slip into her cunt and she could come a final, weak time, before they all collapsed in a heap. 

♥ ♥ ♥ 

The next time they looked at each other, they all laughed. 

"That was..." Ryuu started. 

"...a little more than we were planning," Yachi finished. 

"God, you got to eat her out first!" Noya cried, and Yachi shrieked in embarrassment as they pulled her between them—which didn't end too well because they lost balance and landed on the floor. "Oof," Noya groaned, at the bottom of the heap, and Ryuu laughed, exhausted. 

"I'll let you try it anytime," Yachi admitted, face hidden in Ryuu's t-shirt. 

"We did really good for this first time," Ryuu said, and rolled off of Noya until they were all three spread out on the floor. 

"Wanna try it a second?" 

Yachi blinked at Ryuu before they both turned to Noya, who looked equal parts eager and embarrassed at what he'd said. 

Yachi sat up, rolling her shoulders, and wobbled to standing, before she stepped carefully over them and walked slowly toward Noya's bedroom, where the biggest bed was, dropping her bra along the way. 

You see, _sometimes_ they were spontaneous. Sometimes they didn't need words. 

But, Noya and Ryuu were happy to supply some anyway. 

"First one there gets the middle!" Noya shouted, scrambling naked after Yachi. 

"You’re on!" Ryuu called out, and let him win.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
